This Can't End Well, Can It?
by panthergirl29
Summary: After one of Wheeljack's famous experiments goes horribly wrong the Transformers are stuck as humans. Will they ever fix this mess? What happens when they meet a club of fangirls? Rated T for FOD Fangirl Obsessive Dissorder and Ironhide's swearing.
1. OC's pt 1

Hiya everybody!

It's me Panthergirl29!

Okay, well the reason I'm talking to you right now is that I am accepting OC's for this story.

The OC's must be female and have to be a big fan of a Transformer.

Here are some already made. You cannot have the same Transformer Favorite as another OC.

* * *

Name: Erica (Ricki) Tynte

Age: 15

Hair: Light Brown pulled into a ponytail with a silver scrunchy

Eyes: Greenish Blue

Usual Clothing: Black shirt that says 'Life Sucks, Deal With It' in silver writing, jean jacket and jeans

Fav. Transformer: Prowl

Hobbies: Boxing

Fav. Song: Breaking the Habit (Linkin Park)

Personality: Stern, seemingly emotionless

History: As much as Erica threatens, demands, or beats, she is still called 'Ricki'. After her sister was kidnapped at the age of thirteen, Ricki began boxing for self defense. She doesn't talk about the incident a lot. In fact she doesn't really talk at all. She is usually called the stick in the mud because of her being 'boring'. Obviously whoever started that hasn't been in the ring with her.

* * *

Name: Samantha (Sam) Yeoman

Age: 15

Hair: Black with blue highlights

Eyes: Brown

Usual Clothing: Purple shirt that says 'Crush' with a shattered heart and black jeans

Fav. Transformer: Bluestreak

Hobbies: Soccer

Fav. Song: Me Against the World (Superchic[k])

Personality: Fun & outgoing, has a dark side

History: Sam is one of Erica's best friends and a total opposite. For starters Sam likes to talk, a lot. She's been playing soccer until she entered high school since they didn't have a girls soccer team. She's been using that talking ability of her's to try and get the student council to approve of mixed gender soccer teams along with other protests. She hasn't been the most successful person in the world though.

* * *

Yep, that's all I got for now.

If you want your OC to be part of the Transformers (Girlz Only) Club just fill out the form like this.

Just to remind, your OC can't have the same Fav. Transformer as these two. Decepticons are allowed.

These two belong to me and my friend who is also the Co-author of Twin Ninjas so no touchy touchy unless you ask!

Panthergirl29 out!


	2. OC's pt 2

Well, I'm sad to report that OC accepting is now finished so those of you who wanted to send in an OC on this faithful day I am sorry. ~sad music plays~

Anyway! To brighten things up, here are the OC's who were accepted.

And I'm sorry but I only accept OC's from people who were signed in. So all of those people who didn't sign in their OC's are sadly not accepted. I am especially sorry to twilightgirl, your OC was cool but I can't accept it.

* * *

Starscream's Amethyst

Name: Angelina (Angel) Little

Age: 15

Hair: Light and dark brown with purple highlights

Eyes: Bright blue

Usual clothing: Black tank top says "Angel" in silver and dark blue jeans

Fav. Transformer: Starscream

Hobbies: Swimming

Fav. Song: Mountains (Biffy Clyro)

Personality: Heartless, evil

History: Ever since she was a baby, Angelina has been an orphan. After years of care homes she has finally been adopted to a couple who treat her like dirt. She tried to track down her birth parents with so success. Now she is a heartless girl longing for someone to give her the love she needs.

* * *

Ratchet's Girl

Name: Starlight (care) Stephens

Age: 15

Hair: light brown with blonde highlights

Eyes: Light Blue

Usual Clothing: a white shirt with both a picture of G1 Ratchet and the autobot symbol, and black shorts

Fav. Transformer: Ratchet

Hobbies: Reading and writing.

Fav. Song: Eye of the tiger ( from spectacular soundtrack)

Personality: Fun, quiet, sweet, loves to fix everything from cars to computers, and shy.

History: Starlight had always been the shy quiet mother figure of her friends. Most of the time she will get very angry if someone threatened those that she loves especially when it comes to her friends. Many times her friends say she is to motherly, and protective. She is shy and won't hesitant to offer help to those who need it most. Most of the time rather than talking she would write what she feels down in a story.

* * *

Autobot Girl

Name: Kristelle Elizabeth Villa

Age: 15

Hair: Dark brown, almost black in a ponytail

Eyes: Brown

Usual Clothing: Gray shirt and jeans

Fav. Transformer: Jazz

Hobbies: Golf

Fav. Song: What I've Done (Linkin Park)

Personality: Shy, always reading, good friend, transformers always on her mind and she wishes for an adventure

History: Kristelle's parents divorced a while back and her new step sister isn't very agreeable with her likes. She's one of the greatest friends in the world. She's also always quiet unless Transformers or a good book comes up in conversation.

* * *

Celestial Access

Name: Fron "Soul" Colbalt

Age: 18

Hair: Semi-long dark brown hair with gold highlights

Eyes: baby blue

Usual Clothing: Knit beanie with MCR badge, black t-shirt with blue

butterflies(sparkly!) and deep blue flame jeans.

Fav. Transformer: Bumblebee

Hobbies: Drawing, listening to music, pranks, singing

Fav. Song: Kiss Me Through the Phone (SouljaBoyTellEm feat. Sammie)

Personality: weird, kind-hearted, smartass (not a nerd!), out-going.

History: Never knowing who her parents are, Fron grew up in a orphange. She doesn't want to be mean to anyone unless they ask for a death wish, but always acts nice to everyone around her. She's outgoing with her friends at school, but shuts down when she back at the orphange. Her fellow orphans sees her as a 'weird' person when she engages into her meaningless pranks against the head master and teachers. Overall, Fron wishes to live in a life of peace where she could focus on her drawing and music.

* * *

Autobot Alythia

Name: Neara Alarki

Age: 17

Hair: black with purple and white highlights

Eyes: brown

Usual Clothing: wears mostly black and purple (but more black). Has chains on

her baggy jeans. Dresses just about gothic-style.

Fav. Transformer: Sunstreaker

Hobbies: karate/any kind of fighting

Fav. Song: No More Sorrow (Linkin Park)

Personality: usualy doesn't talk much, and can get angered easly, but also has a kinder side....which she rarely shows.

History: grew up with her twin Blizzara, and stays by her side for most of their lives together so far. After loseing their parents in a car crash, Neara, being the more mature one, looked after her sis, caring for her and just being there. They both arn't the smartest in school, but manage to get As and Bs.

Name: Blizzara Alarki

Age: 17

Hair: white with blue and green highlights

Eyes: blue

Usual Clothing: wears mostly dark blue jeans, with a white and blue hoodie.

Fav. Transformer: Sideswipe

Hobbies: singing and painting

Fav. Song: Numb (Linkin Park)

Personality: is very hyper and in an over all good mood for most of the time, haedly ever getting mad.

History: growing up with her twin sis Neara, the 2 have stuck together like glue. After looseing her parents, she was scared and felt alone. But Neara, being the good sister that she was, helped her cope through things, and in time making her feel more at ease.

* * *

Mierelle

Name: Natasha "Nate" Ivanova

Age: 22

Hair: Shoulder-lenth, layered black hair

Eyes: light grey

Usual Clothing: beat-up, faded jeans, worn-out sneakers, dark blue hoodie.

Fav. Transformer: Thundercracker

Hobbies: Writing, video games, reading science fiction novels

Fav. Song: "Falling Again" by Lacuna Coil

Personality: Kind and courteous, yet passionate. Nate has a melancholy aura about her, but she also has a strange sense of humor that shows up at inappropriate times.

History: Just graduated from college with a (useless) degree in communications. Dirt poor. Just got a new job working the night shift at an office. Is having suicidal thoughts.

* * *

Well, there they are!

Thanks to the owners of these OC's this story will be more interesting.

Also, since I have a nervous habit of asking for permission, I will probably ask these owners if they approve of something that I may make their OC's do.

Panthergirl29 out!


	3. The Beginning

Here it is! The long awaited explosion that begins our story!

Disclaimer: Me and my friend own Erica and Sam, the rest belongs to someone else.

* * *

"It's finished!"

Optimus was slightly startled as Wheeljack burst through the door of his office.

"What's finished?" Optimus stammered, a tad bit afraid of another explosion, most likely the fifth one this week, would do to the base.

Wheeljack hopped up and down in excitement.

"The invention! It's finished!" Wheeljack squealed like a femme. Optimus sighed.

"Please let this one work." he grumbled as the inventor pulled him out of the office.

As they came up to the lab, Optimus saw several other 'bots waiting. He could understand why Prowl was here but why Bluestreak?

"Bluestreak, what are you doing here?" he asked. Bluestreak smiled.

"I was actually talking to Prowl while he was heading over here. Do you think this one will actually work? I wonder if he had some help from anybody? I hope it wasn't the twins." Before the grey mech could continue Optimus started walking away.

Strangely, he spotted Jazz with a grin so wide it could scare anybody.

"What are you grinning about?" Optimus chuckled. Jazz shook his head, as if getting out of some kind of trance.

"Huh? Oh, I was watching some videos online." he chuckled. Optimus raised an optic ridge.

"Music videos?" Jazz nodded and went back into that weird trance like state. Prowl chuckled from his spot a ways away.

Optimus soon spotted the twins. They were standing against one of the walls and doing nothing.

"What's your excuse?" Optimus asked.

"Bored." they said in unison and shrugged.

Optimus made his way over to Wheeljack and stared at the weird invention. A deformed cube thingy could actually help defeat Decepticons?

"So, you're sure this will work?" the Autobot leader sighed. Wheeljack nodded eagerly.

"100%" he said cheerfully.

"Okay, turn it on." Optimus said.

Wheeljack flipped a few switches and waited for it to start. Prowl was trying to get several of the onlookers out of the lab in case it exploded.

It still didn't explode. It didn't do anything.

"Well that's odd…" Wheeljack said. All of a sudden, gunfire sounded from outside.

"Slag! Decepticons!" Jazz shouted.

Everybody was about to go fight when the thing finally did something.

To bad it had to be an explosion.

"Primus… Why does my head hurt so much?" Optimus said.

For some reason his voice was different.

He quickly stood up, thus causing his head to hurt more.

He yelped and brought a hand to his head.

There was something strange about his hand to. It felt soft?

In a slight panic, Optimus brought his hand down to his eyes.

His hand was made out of human flesh.

Optimus quickly looked himself over.

He was completely human.

Human clothes. Human hair. Everything human.

He looked around.

All the Autobots were humans.

He felt someone tap his shoulder.

Optimus turned around to see a human with white hair and surprisingly large ears.

"Wheeljack?" he stammered.

Wheeljack nodded.

"I think it was supposed to 99.9% sir." he stammered nervously.

"No kidding?"

Optimus and Wheeljack turned around to see a young brunette man just starting to stand up. You could easily tell who it was by his blood red eyes.

"So it changed the Decepticons too?" someone asked.

Optimus turned around and saw a young police officer with black hair.

"Did it reach everyone?" Optimus asked Prowl.

"I'm guessing. Will you be able to fix it Wheeljack?" Prowl asked the now human engineer.

"Probably, but I'm going to need some help." the big eared human said.

They could hear several shouts, no doubt from Ratchet.

Sure enough, human Ratchet was shouting at two identical blonde and red haired boys. The twins.

"They didn't do it Ratchet." Optimus sighed. Ratchet blinked at him.

"I know that. They just got into a big fight." Ratchet retorted.

"Optimus…"

Optimus turned around and saw a rather nervous blonde boy.

"What is it Bumblebee?"

"Are we going to have to act like humans now?" Optimus sighed as everyone looked toward him, including the Decepticons.

"I guess so."

Bumblebee immediately perked up and did a fist pump. Everyone just shrugged.

"We can still use the base, after all it was an old military base." Ratchet said. Optimus nodded and turned to where Starscream was standing with his brothers.

"You're willing to stay if you choose." he said.

Starscream looked at his brothers and the others for an answer.

They didn't really seem to care. They just wanted to get out of these human forms.

"Fine. But no tricks Autobot!" he growled.

A muscular man in his mid 40's stepped forward.

"We should be saying the same thing." Ironhide growled back. Optimus stood in-between them.

"Stop. As long as we're human there is a truce." Optimus stated. Ironhide huffed and backed off. Optimus turned back to Wheeljack.

"So what kind of parts do you need?"

"Most of the parts you can find in human electronics shops, the rest will take a little more searching. It should take about a few months, maybe more?" Wheeljack said nervously.

"What?!" Thundercracker screamed. Starscream hit him in the back of the head.

"Who cares? These human forms are pretty cool." Jazz said placing a pair of head phones on his ears.

It did seem this didn't affect everyone very badly.

Bluestreak was talking non-stop to Soundwave while the twins snickered. Prowl was doing something boring. Blurr was running back and forth. Barricade was just standing off to the side. Even Ratchet was acting as normal as he could be.

"Should we go and try to find some of those parts?" Optimus asked Wheeljack. Wheeljack smiled and nodded.

* * *

"Kristelle. Kristelle?"

Kristelle realized someone was talking to her and let her brown eyes travel from her book into the light blue of Starlight's.

Kristelle put her book down and looked around. Starlight was smiling sweetly. Angelina was scowling. Samantha was bouncing up and down while chattering excitedly to Erica who calmly listened with a neutral expression.

"We're going to be late." Starlight said softly. Kristelle brightened and stood up. Samantha stopped bouncing but her eyes showed tons of energy.

"Yeah! Blizzara is going to bring cookies! Even though Care says I shouldn't eat a lot of those because I'll get super hyper I'm gonna anyway!" she said excitedly while pointing at Starlight. Starlight just sighed while Angelina rolled her eyes.

"If you eat all them I am going to kick your ass." she growled. Erica stood protectively in front of her best friend with one of her rare scowls on her normally emotionless face. Angelina backed off cautiously, a pissed of boxer was never a fun thing.

"Thanks Ricki!" Samantha cheered. Erica turned her scowl towards the hyper black and blue haired girl.

"Looks like she still isn't over the soccer ball incident, Sam." Starlight giggled softly. Sam shrugged.

"Eh, I don't care. As long as she can stop the wrath of Angel I'm fine with it." Angel growled at Sam.

"Let's just go. You all remembered your bracelets right?" Starlight said softly. Everyone lifted their bracelets up to show the names of their favorite transformer. Sam giggled.

"Care, I seriously have no idea why you need to where that. It's very clear you're in love with Ratchet." Sam chattered and pointed at Starlight's shirt.

It was true, her shirt had a large picture of the Autobot symbol and G1 Ratchet printed on it. Starlight blushed and Sam snickered.

"Come on!" Angel snapped.

They quickly hurried out of the class room and headed towards the park.

* * *

Tada! I hope you liked it! Reviews would be nice!

Friend and Co-Author: Well duh! Why wouldn't they review!

You'd be surprised. Now go home, you can't stay at my house for ever!

Co-Author: If I hide in your closet I can.

O.o


	4. Bye

Hi everybody, Panthergirl29 here.

I'm sorry to inform you that I won't be continuing this story or any of my other ones.

I tried, I really did try to keep up happiness and continue them but after Blink left I lost all inspiration.

I need a break anyway, a very long long break, to keep up with school.

So this is it.

I bid you farewell.

Goodbye,

Kit


End file.
